Two Dous!!
by Lady Rose and Kitten
Summary: The title explains it all! There are two Dous. Wait a moment Mill is married to one! One is actully a GIRL! Yes Kitten, one of them is a girl. Scary isn't it. Status::Complete
1. The Invation

Disclaimer: Aww! Do We have to (aurthors whine) :: Looks around and sees a bunch of Angery Laywers sneeking up on LR & K. O.K. O.K! We do not own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing. Nor do we own any characters in this story. UNFORTUNATELY!  
  
We have nada money.  
  
This is aour first fic so please be NICE! Reviews are very welcome but flames WILL be burnt with a smile! ^_^  
  
Just so you know LR is for Lady Rose and K is for Kitten. Be warned that we are crazy and will be popping in during the story.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Dear Pilots and Associates,  
  
I have decided to hold a reunion at my "house'' in Tokyo, Japan in the Juuban District. The name of the estate is Arabian Palace. Please attend at June 5-11, A.C.199. If you do not attend my magnauts (AN: does anyone know how to spell that?)  
  
Quatre Winner  
  
  
  
As "Duo" read the E-mail from Q-man he got rather annoyed that he has to once again dye his hair brown, cut it, braid it, and be disgusting. He went to tell his husband. ( No!! He is not gay. YOu will find out what we are talking about if you continue to read.)  
  
"Yes Usako. We will be going to Quatre's reunion!" Her husband answered.  
  
"But I do NOT want to become Maxwell again. I HATE being a guy. Especially one that is GIRL crazy!!" Usagi yells at Mill Mill. (AN: LR: Hmmm I wonder whose name Mill Mill is short for. K: I give you three guess and the first two don't count.)  
  
"But it is only for a week and I have a joke in mind that I think you would love." Millardo then starts to wisper in her ear.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Gomen for the short chapter minna but it is late we will put another chapter tomorrow. Promise! 


	2. The Arrivel

Disclaimer: We no own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing. We have no money. Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! If we did own Sailormoon and Gundam we would not be posting fics. We would be selling them! The stories that is.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
No one thought anything of it when Dou and Millardo arrived at the same time. Dou looked rather peeved and Millardo was well Millmill. Reasonably sane. Although you cannot say the same for everyone else. (K: This is the Gundam Pilots and Relena we are talking about people. Would you be able to remain sane around them. (LR: Probably not.) Everyone was at Quatre's mansion before eight o'clock. Which was early for some people who were know to be late and would probaly be late to their own funeral.  
  
Heero was sitting on a chair grumbling because the Manguanacs took his labtop. Relena was sitting on the arm of the chair trying to get Heero to notice her. Noin was leaning agianst the wall planning for ways to get Millardo alone.  
  
Trowa was sittting on the couch reading a book that Rashid was about to snatch. Wufie was shining his kintana (AN, K: can anyone spell that.) on the other end of the couch. Quatre was in between Wufie and Trowa waiting for everyone to arrive. Rashid was by the bookcase making sure that Relena was the ONLY stalker in a fifty-mile radious. Millardo was across from Heero wondering how long it would be before Heero actully kills Relena. "Dou" was sitting on the coffie table telepathicly talking to the real Dou Maxwell planning how to pull off thier joke.  
  
"Since we just got here and everyone wants to relax how about we go to the pool out back," suggested Quatre.  
  
"NO way Q-man I'm allergic to chlorine," Dou said very forcefully.  
  
"O.k. Why don't we go the the beach instead." Quatre replied.  
  
"Sorry, no can do salt water does stuff to my hair and skin. And I can't be a chick magnet all frizzy and blochy. " Quatre vaguely wondered why Millardo casted a sharp glance at Dou as he said this.  
  
Millardo said, "I do not really feel like swimming either. Why don't you guy's go to Quatre's inside pool (AN, K: You thought that we forgot that it was night didn't you.) while Dou and myself stay here and watch television. Since Dou cannot be in the water and I had a very busy day and am tired. Besides someone has to make sure that he doesn't mistake your mansion as an enemy base."  
  
"OOOOOO.KKY You have a point. Are you two suuure you won't blow up the house. Are you sure you don't want come with down stairs to the pool."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, I am positive that Dou would have more fun channel surfing. And as I said before I am tired from having such a full day."  
  
After about half an hour of Quatre being overly nice everyone except Rashid, Millardo, and Dou went to change and go to the pool which is on the level that serves as a basement although I would not call it that, it's to nice.  
  
As Dou channeled surfed and Millardo well sat there. Rashid was watching from behind a statue which Millardo and Dou were not supposed to know but figured he was there cause Quatre didn't trust Dou not to bring the house down. After about an hour or so of channel surfing and find absolutely nothing on out of 362 channels Dou finally gave up the remote control, and went into the kitchen for a "small" snack. He completely whiped out the fridge and pantry. He then walked back into the den he came form (AN, K: Q-chan has what 68 of them?) an proceded to chow down after offering Millmill some. By the time Millardo had finnished his one plate Dou had the rest of his 9 done.  
  
About three hours later everyone else came back in. Everyone was settled in when Wufie came in, "Did Braided no Baka keep his mouth out of the kiitchen for once?"  
  
"No Wu-man I helped myself to a small snack."  
  
" I came form the kitchen it was CLEAN. So noway that the Braided Baka got in there."  
  
"Maby he cleaned up his mess for once Mr. Chang. Living by your self can change someone you know" (LR: hmm Dou/Usagi living by himself ya right.) Millardo exclaimed.  
  
Everyone had dinner, Dou had 6 courses while everyone else had 2. Afterword everyone went up stairs and fell into their bed.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Sorry it is so short but this is our first fanfic and we only have two days to do it. 


	3. The Cook, Dou?!

Disclaimer: Even though we hate to admit it we do not own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Dou was up very early the next morning. He was up before the cook/Manguanacs. (LD: Dou is up early the world is ending!! Help!!!!!!!)  
  
When the rest of the pilots and friends came down they found ALL the Manguanacs crowded around the kitchen door. When Quatre asked what was going on rashid answered, "Doe is in the kitchen and refuses to let anyone in not even the cook!" When Wufie overheard this comment his face went ashin white.  
  
(K: Who wouldn't? He yelled it as loud as he could. Oww, Oww, Oww my EARS! LR: That was so loud that I heard it all the way back here in real land.)  
  
Half a hour latter Dou came out with several huge platers of pancakes. He set them down and began to chow down with a speed that you would think that he should choke. Millardo ate at a normal pace. Unfortunaly the others were a little wary. Wufie started to poke hishis food with a fork. He then took his butter knife and lifted his pancakes up to look under them. Afterwards he started to dissect it. When he was done he he took a tiny nibble. His eyes got really big and everyone else was afraid that Dou had poisoned him.  
  
"THAT WAS GOOD MAXWELL!!! Where did you learn to cook!?" Wufie started to eat at a rate that is only slightly faster than normal. Everyone seeing that if they didn't eat there wouldn't be anything else left to eat.  
  
The rest of the day passed like that. Dou made enough food to feed everyone in the mansion plus 2 Dou's. (K: Hint, hint.)  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Thats it for this chapter. 


	4. The Rink

Disclaimer: O.k. we give up we don't own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
"Quatre can we go somewhere sitting around the house is getting vey boring and annoying especially with Duo acting weird," Griped Relena.  
  
"Hey, I like your idea Lena. Come on Q-man Lets leave and go to the Skateing rink or somewhere like that."  
  
"For once Dou no Baka has a good idea," Wufei agreed. (LR: OMG Duo and Wufei agreed, the sky must be falling or something like that)  
  
"Fine, fine we can go to the skating rink since it's the only suggestion, I have heard," Quatre conceded.  
  
So everyone piled into a couple of cars that Rashid called to the mansion. When they arrived at the rink, Wufei made a personal vow to keep Duo away from the girls at the rink. They went in and Quatre, of course paid for it all. And amazingly Wufei found out that he didn't have to keep that vow because Dou seemed to be avoiding all the girls at the rink. Millardo seemed to get even more up tight than usual WHEN a girl flirted with Dou. Dou seemed to be doing a good job at keeping away from the girls.  
  
Dou seemed to be very coordinated an turned out to be a great skater. He would dodge other skaters as he skated at a neck breakeng speed. The others with the exception of Millardo were dazzled with her err his skill.  
  
Relena was jealous of Dou because he was a better skater. Noin was angry because Dou Kept her away form Millardo. They got together and planned revenge against Dou.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Thats it for this chapter. 


	5. The Arcade

Disclaimer: ::Two figures are running for their lives. Kitten: "I think we lost them." Lady Rose: "Ya, for now. Oh, no!" She looks behind her and sees a bunch of angry readers. LR & K: Down on their need heads in hands, "We do not own Sailormoon or Gundom Wing." Looks up. K: Their gone! Thank You. LR: I thought that they were going to tare and feather us! Both creep away very quietly.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Please Q-man I'm Bored out of my mind. (K: Guess who. You get three chances and the first two dont count. If you do not get it you are crazier that Lady Rose is! LR: I am NOT crazy, I'm a little wacky but NOT crazy!!)  
  
"NO, Dou you can not go to the arcade"  
  
"Oh, come on it will be fun. Wu-man might like it. It is an arcade it will probably have the coolest fighting games in the world. Heck, Trowa might even talk."  
  
"Winner if it will get the Braided Baka to shut up then lets go." Wufie snarled I mean said."  
  
Everyone pakes into the car and went to the Crown Arcade. Quatre gives Dou $100.15 to play the games. Everyone else sat down in a booth to watchDou go Happy-Happy-Joy-Joy.Heero had his gun ready to "calm" down the Baka if needed.  
  
"Heero I have a mission for you." (K: Trowa talked I having a heart atteck. LR: It's okay calm down. Don't die, I need you to help me with the story) Heero looked his way. "Act like a normal person for a LEAST one day." (LR: ::breaths deeply:: He not only talked but yelled, at Heero of all people.)  
  
"Hn"  
  
"I'll take that as an accept. And if you don't act normal I will kill you and I WILL carry out that threat."  
  
Duo had soon gathered a buch of people around him because of his beating the high score held by Tsukino, Usagi. (LR: Hint, hint)  
  
OVER TO THE PILOTS TABLE  
  
  
  
"I swear if that Braided-baka attracks much more attention I will cut off his braid!!" Wufie yelled causing a group of girls to look his way. All four of them get up and walk over to them.  
  
"Mr. Chang you will do no such thing or you will answer to me got it?" Millardo said in a voice that could freeze the pit of a Volcano.  
  
"Um excuse me but you really have to understand that it is not everyday that someone beats Usa-chan's high score. By the way my name is Amy. My friends are Rei, Makato, and Minako." She said pointing to each girl.  
  
The boys had a good time chatting with the girls until Dou said that he ran out of money. They all then left.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Hope you like it. 


	6. The Joke (The End)

Disclaimer: I sick of think up funny disclaimers so We do not own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing but the plot is ours.  
  
:: :: means action in a diologe  
  
.... means thoughts  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes before the earliest Manguanacs were up downstairs; two Duos and Millardo were hundled together.  
  
"This is going to be the best prank ever," exclaimed Duo.  
  
"Remember Duo, we can't be seen at the same time in the same room or our joke is blow."  
  
"Yea Yea I'll remember Usagi especially with your telepathy working for us. I mean we can't fail with the that little power of yours."  
  
"Just don't get caught because I won't help you get out of it."stated Millardo.  
  
''But Millmill this was your idea. Besides you don't want Wu-man to kill me when he finds out that Pilot 02 is actully a ''weak onna.'' Usagi whined.  
  
"Even Wufie knows better than calling you a weak onna. And if he tried to hurt you he would have to go through me first." A very annoyed Millardo.  
  
"But Mill-man they don't even know me I'm a stranger to them and they would have even less of a problem killing me," Duo whined worse than Usagi  
  
"Hush they're coming down now and remember what I said Duo." With that the real Duo left.  
  
At breakfast Duo1 finished his food and took the dishes into the kitchen. Dou2 came in the opposite door and ate another breakfast.  
  
Trowa went to the library to get a book. The book was called Magic Kingdom for Sale, Sold by Terry Brooks. (K: That is one of my favorite books.)  
  
He then went to to a den. (LR: I think that it was #43.) When he got there he saw Duo1 flipping through the channels. When Duo1 saw him he turned off the television and walked out the side door. Five minutes later Everyone else icluding Duo2.  
  
"Didn't you just leave Duo?" Asked a confused Trowa.  
  
"No, he was with us eating his second breakfast." Heero said.  
  
"But when I left breakfast I stopped by the library and got a book ::holds up his book:: and came in here. I saw Duo channel surffing. When I came in he turned off the tv and left. Five minutes later all of you came in."  
  
"Suuuure Trowa if you say so." Noin said in a voice that one would use with a crazy person. "Anyway Millardo will you come with me to the gardens." Noin drags away Millardo. My wife is going to kill me.  
  
Two hours later everyone and Duo2 was watching a movie when Heero seen Duo walk by the door in the hall. He looked from Duo2 to the door and back again until everyone was stareing at him.  
  
"Ummm, Heero are you alright darling?" Relena asked.  
  
"I just saw Duo walking by the door." Heero.  
  
"Heeero I think that you are going crazy along with Trowa." Quatre said the last part through clenched teeth. He had been getting the same kind of reports from the Mangranacs.  
  
Three hours later everyone was in the heart of the garden maze when Wufie was listening to the others conversation while he hoped that Duo would stay longer in the maze when he glances at the doory thingy you know the arch made up of plants. When he seen two Duos cross paths in front of the arch.  
  
"TWO BRAIDED BAKAS!!!!" Wufie shreeked and then fainted.  
  
"It seems that Wufie also contracted the dreaded Duo Disease." Noin sighed.  
  
::Groan::"I just had the WORST dream ever." Wufie had woken up.  
  
"Really what was it?" questioned Relena.  
  
"I saw TWO braided bakas, at the same time which is not possible I hope it was just a bad dream well nightmare is more like it."  
  
"Well Wufei just before you fainted you shouted 'two braided bakas' and collasped, so I'm assuming that you also had a double Duo sighting like several Manguancs, Heero, and Trowa." Quatre explained. I wonder whats going on it is really getting annoying with EVERYBODY seeing two duos  
  
"Wufei you have contracted what I like to call the Duo Disease. Meaning seeing two Duos at once which is physically immpossible."  
  
"Onna are you calling me a liar!"  
  
"No Wufei just you are halucinating I think Duo put a halucinogen in our food that one day but it took a while to kick in," Noin stated very simply.  
  
"Yea sure, lets go inside," Relena doubted what Noin had said.  
  
Everyone then went back inside to do what they wanted. Which in Relena's case just happened to be find somewhere quiet and read her romance novel. She eventually wandered into the library and she decided to stay because no one ever came in there. Or so she thought because it seems that Duo had a similar idea and was also in there. Relena turned to leave but was stopped by the sight of a braid whipping around the corner toward her. She whipped around and looked back into thelibray and saw nothing like no one had every been in there. She turned arround to see Duo walking in the hall in front of her.  
  
"DUO! why were you in the library?" She asked.  
  
"Are you kidding. I HATE books why would I be in the library?" Duo2 asked.  
  
Relena watched him almost skip down the hall. She then shook her head to clear it. She whipped her head arround. At the corner of her eye she thought that she seen- She did there running around the bookcase was DUO! She blinked and he was gone.She than ran through the halls like the manic she was. She found Noin flirting with Millardo. As Noin later found out it was a very very bad thing that Duo2 decided to follow Relena.  
  
Hey, Usagi Noin is flirting with your husban. Dou2 sent to Usagi in a sing-song vioce err thought.  
  
WWHHAAAATTTT!!!!!!!!  
  
OY, my head Sagi not so loud! (Just os you know I left out the U on purpose. Sagi is her nickname by him.)  
  
"Mill-man Number 1 isn't very happy with you just now. So you better watch out!" Dou said in a voice that was to sweet.  
  
"O.k. Thanks for the warning Duo." Millmill replied. Duo then left.  
  
"Noin I seen two Duos at the library! When I was leaving I seen a braid out the corner of my eye but when I turned arround there was nothing there! I went to leave and he was in front of me. He said that he was not in the library. I watched him go down the hall. I shook my head. I looked in the library again because I seen something and there was Duo running around the bookcase!!"  
  
"I do not know what is going on but I will find out. Now go have fun Miss. Relena.'' Noin said in a very respectable voice.  
  
A hour and a half later Quatre was in the music room practicing his voilen when Duo came in and started to pester him.  
  
"Leave me alone Duo! (Lr: OH! MY GOSH. Quatre yelled at someone and was not polite.) Can you not see that I am trying to play a musical insterment here." Quatre said clearly annoyed.  
  
"O.k. O.k. You don't have to yell Q-men I'm leaving."  
  
A few seconds latter he heard Duo yelling and running from Wufei. He was out in the yard four stories down. There was no way that Duo could have gotten out side that fast.  
  
"I think that I just contracted the dreaded Duo Disease. Better not tell anyone because I am suppose to be the sane one." He then walks out the door.  
  
Noin was flirted with Millardo again.  
  
''Lt. Noin leave me alone and thats a direct order. I am married."  
  
"How could you get married and not tell me! She's not here is she? So whats a liitle fun. It's not like you are doing any thing wrong. I just want to go out to eat or something. It will be a busniss trip since I want to talk about a new enemy."  
  
"Thats just an excuse and you know it."  
  
Duo1 was listening outside the door. "At least I know that you are faitful to you wife Millmill."  
  
Millardo winces and says hi to Duo.  
  
"Hey Noin you are not being very nice. Leave Millardo alone. I have ment his wife and she tends to jealous when other women are flirting with her husband. It is a veeerry bad thing to get her mad." Duo1 said in a voice that sent shivers down her back.'' Millardo also got a little creeped out.  
  
Duo then turned around and left. Almost imnedinatly she saw Duo washing the windows outside five stories up and grinning at them.Millardo just left.  
  
"OH NO HE GOT ME TO!!! I thing I just contracted the dreaded Duo Disease!" She then runned around the mansion screamng like a manic.  
  
Everyone was at dinner five minutes before Duo. Then they senn ADuo come through the doors on either side of the room. Everyone with the exception of Millmill just stared at them.  
  
"I'M STILL IN MY NIGHTMARE!!!!!" Wufei yelled verrrry loudly.  
  
"Sorry you are awake." Both Duos said at the same time. They then set down and started to eat. They did eevveerryytthhiinngg at the same time. The Mangranacs were abgout to shoot. But they didn't know how who.  
  
After dinner which nobody ate except the two Duos and Millardo. who was in on the joke, one of the Duos went upstairs followed by several Mangranacs. An hour later a very pritty girl came down followed by the dazed Mangranacs.  
  
Amond said, "This girl is the Duo that we followed."  
  
"WHAT a weak onna was playing at being a Gundam Pilot!!!!!!!'' Wufei.  
  
"Even though I born as Duo Maxwell this "weak onna'' is the Duo that all of you know." The real Duo said.  
  
"Every one meet my wife. She is the one that treatened you Noin." Millmill said very calmly.  
  
"What!! SHE is your wife?! How can you tell them apart?" Noin shot at him.  
  
"Because I know my wife." Millardo said in a voice that you would use with a 2 year old.  
  
"Plus you were the mastermind with this joke. I'm tired night all.'' Usagi went to bed.  
  
"I am bushed good night." Duo went to bed.  
  
"Her name is Usagi. Night." Millardo said in a rush and left before anyone could kill him. Everyone else followed suite.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Folks thats it. If we write a sequal, Millardo and the Pilots will get to meat Daddy Dearest. Review us and tell us if we should. 


End file.
